


Penyesalan

by solitudexskylark



Series: Ancient Nations & Their Successors [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drama, Family, Gen, Historical related, Oklahoma
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 12:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12726897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solitudexskylark/pseuds/solitudexskylark
Summary: Menceritakan tentang perasaan America yang terus disesali dalam hidupnya sebagai personifikasi negara, sekaligus sebagai anak yang telah melukai perasaan ibunya. [America & Native America; historical-related]





	Penyesalan

**Author's Note:**

> Hetalia: Axis Powers belongs to Hidekazu Himaruya. I own nothing but this fanfic.
> 
> WARNING: no pairing, kekeliruan dalam penafsiran sejarah (malah ini tidak yakin bisa dikatakan sebagai fanfiksi sejarah), OOC, typo(s).
> 
> Enjoy!

Semilir angun berhembus menyapa sosok personifikasi dari negara adidaya Amerika Serikat, membuatnya semakin menikmati suasana tenang dan nyaman di padang rumput yang terletak di salah satu negara bagian yang bergabung padanya, Oklahoma. Tubuhnya direbahkan di atas rerumputan, tidak peduli bahwa bisa saja tanah dan rumput di sini dapat mengotori jaket bomber favoritnya.

Jangan bertanya mengapa America bisa berada di sini, alih-alih di Gedung Putih yang terletak nun jauh di bagian timur wilayahnya. Untuk kali ini saja America ingin keluar dari zona kapitalnya. Dia tidak perduli dengan usaha D.C. yang mencegatnya untuk pergi, serta Oklahoma yang kemungkinan besar masih mencarinya atas perintah dari sang ibukota.

Dirinya merupakan personifikasi negara Amerika Serikat yang menyukai keramaian, namun kini malah seolah terjebak dalam kesendirian, jika hal tersebut bukan kehendak dari dirinya sendiri. Perlu ditekankan America memang sengaja melakukannya. Dia lelah dan jenuh untuk memikul beban sebagai negara. Mengapa dia harus tumbuh cepat dan menjadi negara adidaya seperti ini? _Secepat ini?_

Alfred memejamkan kedua matanya. Raut wajahnya jelas menunjukkan gurat lelah yang tak mampu didefinisikan secara lisan semata.

"Itu karena kamu ingin merangkul semua orang yang hidup di bumi ini, Sayang."

Samar-samar dia dapat mendengar suara seseorang yang menjawab pertanyaan dari dalam hatinya, namun dia tidak mengerti bahasa yang diucapkan. Nadanya terdengar familiar, membuat dadanya terasa sesak hanya karena mendengar suaranya. America khawatir bahwa ada hantu yang sedang mengusilinya, namun tubuhnya terasa kaku begitu saja saat merasakan kepalanya tak lagi berada di atas rerumputan, melainkan di pangkuan seseorang.

"Kamu telah belajar banyak dan berjuang keras, Nak." samar-samar dia merasakan kepalanya dibelai oleh seseorang. Rasanya hangat dan nyaman, "Aku selalu melihatmu dari kejauhan."

America tidak mengerti mengapa dirinya diam saja meskipun tidak mengerti dengan bisikan—seorang wanita?—yang dilontarkan padanya. Dia juga tidak mengerti mengapa tubuhnya menjadi sulit untuk digerakkan, seolah ada mantra tak lisan yang ampuh untuk membuatnya diam.

"Meskipun begitu, aku tetap tidak bisa hadir dalam kehidupan sehari-harimu." America berani bersumpah bahwa dia mendengarkan tawa getir yang semakin menyesakkan dadanya, "Aku tidak tahu ini keberuntungan atau tidak, namun aku senang dapat kembali bertemu denganmu."

Seolah ada benang tak kasat mata yang menghubungkan kedua hati mereka, membentuk ikatan batin yang sebelumnya tak pernah America kira wujudnya.

_Oh, sebenarnya sudah ada, Sayang. Namun, kau memilih untuk mengabaikannya. Karena siapa? Dirimu sendiri? Apa atas perintah dari bosmu sendiri?_

"Aku sudah mengatakan ini sebelumnya, namun aku ingin mengatakannya lagi." Wanita tersebut berhenti membelai rambutnya, kali ini dia mengucapkan suatu hal yang dapat ia pahami dengan bahasanya, "Aku berjanji tidak akan mengganggu hidupmu lagi, aku akan membiarkanmu bebas seperti elang kebangganmu yang terbang ke arah yang diinginkan. Aku hanya akan melihatmu dari kejauhan, namun aku akan memastikan bahwa dirimu tidak sedang diawasi. Kamu tetap tidak akan menyadari keberadaanku, sebesar apapun keinginanmu ingin mencariku."

Tubuh America menegang, refleks dia membuka kedua matanya, namun sebuah telapak tangan berwarna coklat kemerahan menghalangi pandangan matanya. Masih ada celah di sana, membuat kedua mata America semakin melebar saat dia dapat melihat seulas senyum lembut yang terasa asing dan  _familiar_ di saat yang bersamaan. America tidak dapat menahan gejolak dari dalam dirinya lagi.

"Lepaskan tanganmu—"

Begitu America memaksa tangan tersebut untuk menyingkir dari pandangannya, wanita yang ia harapkan untuk dilihat olehnya telah menghilang, begitu juga dengan tangan yang sempat ia genggam tak lebih dari sedetik lamanya.

America mematung di tempat, tangannya seolah terangkat begitu saja dengan gestur menggenggam udara. Langit biru cerah yang menyapanya masih sama seperti terakhir ia memejamkan kedua mata. Dia bangkit dari rebahan dengan keringat yang mengucur deras dari sekujur tubuhnya, seolah habis mengalami mimpi buruk yang terasa _sangat nyata_.

_"America ...,"_

Bisikan wanita itu terdengar kembali. Alfred menolehkan kepalanya ke sekeliling, namun tidak ada seorangpun lagi selain _dirinya sendiri_.

_"America ... jangan mencariku ...,"_

Namun, America tidak menurut. Matanya tetap mencari ke segala arah yang mampu ia jangkau. Tidak peduli dengan kedua matanya yang terasa memanas saat ini juga.

_"America ... aku menyayangimu ... Karena itu, jangan mencariku ...,"_

Tidak dapat ditahan lagi, setetes demi setetes mengalir dari sudut kelopak sang America, dia tidak ada bedanya dengan anak kecil yang kehilangan hal yang berharga baginya.

Sama seperti America yang merasa kehilangan dan tak dapat menjangkau sang wanita yang tak pernah bisa ia lupakan dalam seumur hidupnya. Selama America menyadari jati diri penduduk asli tanah bagi negara kebanggaannya ini.

America ingin melihat kembali senyuman lembut sang wanita yang menenangkan dirinya. Dia ingin melihat kembali sang wanita secara langsung berhadapan dengannya, meskipun hal tersebut harus dibayar dengan segala pengakuan dosa yang telah ia lakukan pada wanita tersebut.

Namun, sampai kapanpun America tidak dapat melakukannya, apalagi kalau tanpa kehendak dari sang wanita seperti apa yang dikatakan tadi. America tak memiliki kuasa untuk melakukan hal itu. Sekuat apapun kehendaknya sebagai personifikasi negara, sebesar apapun pengaruhnya terhadap dunia, _America tidak dapat melakukannya._

Rasanya America ingin menertawakan dirinya sendiri. Bukankah dirinya sendiri yang _menolak_ keberadaannya dulu, sampai mengucapkan janji yang ia dengar untuk kedua kalinya? Mengapa sekarang kau baru merasa sangat menyesal, America? Apa yang terjadi padamu?

 _Well,_ memang benar. Penyesalan selalu datang terlambat, dan waktu tidak bisa diputar ulang kembali. Hidupnya terlanjur dibuat terpisah dengan sang wanita sejak lama. America tak dapat menyangkalnya.

Ini adalah salah satu dosa besarnya yang akan terus ia sesali dalam hidupnya sebagai personifikasi negara, sekaligus sebagai anak yang telah melukai perasaan ibunya.

* * *

 .

**[OMAKE]**

.

* * *

 Sebuah mobil _Mustang_ keluaran terbaru berhenti tepat di depan Gedung Putih. Terdapat sosok remaja dengan watak dewasa di tangga tengah menunggu sang pemilik mobil untuk keluar. Beberapa ajudan turut serta bersama dengan sang ibukota, bersiap untuk menyambut kedatangan sosok tepenting yang hidup dari eksistensi negara Amerika Serikat ini.

“Sudah mendapatkan pencerahan, _Tuan_?” D.C. menyambutnya dengan nada sedikit menyindir. America tertawa kecil dalam menanggapinya.

“Bisa dibilang begitu,” jawab America. Dia menyerahkan kunci mobilnya kepada salah satu ajudan yang mengikuti D.C. barusan.

“Oh, ya? Pencerahan seperti apa?”

“Aku bertemu dengan ibuku,” America menatap ibukotanya dengan perasaan bercampur-aduk. Rasa sedih, sesal, marah, sekaligus bahagia dapat ditangkap oleh D.C. hanya dengan balik menatap mata negaranya. “Dialah yang membuatku percaya kalau aku sudah hidup jauh sebelum bertemu dengan England.”

D.C. membatu di tempat, tanda bahwa dirinya merasa sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa jawaban seperti itulah yang didapat dari America dengan segala _kegilaannya_ dalam ajang melarikan diri dari bos. Rasanya aneh sekali. Tapi, D.C. tahu kalau dirinya tidak punya alasan untuk tidak membenarkan kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan America barusan.

Oklahoma, ya? Pantas saja. D.C. mengangkat kedua bahu, lalu memutuskan untuk mengikuti America yang telah masuk terlebih dahulu ke Gedung Putih.

Meskipun D.C. tidak pernah tahu seperti apa wujud asli beserta identitas yang sebenarnnya dari sosok yang dimaksud oleh America, tapi, dia tahu kalau negaranya telah merasakan kasih sayang dari _orang tua kandungnya_ walau hanya dalam sekejap mata.

* * *

 .

**[END]**

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hetalia, long time no see, I guess?
> 
> Fandom ini adalah fandom terlama yang saya jejaki (sejak tahun 2011). Hanya saja, saya lebih banyak berperan untuk menghuni fandom ini dengan identitas sebagai roleplayer, bukan author fanfiksi (padahal saya mengenal Hetalia dari fanfiksinya). Fanfiksi ini merupakan wujud dari pengalaman saya sebagai seorang roleplayer, dan America adalah salah satu karakter yang saya mainkan. Mungkin pembaca di sini merasa familiar bila mengenal saya sebagai roleplayer di beberapa lapak tertentu :)))
> 
> Dari fanfik ini--bukan, lebih tepatnya dari hasil ngebolang saya bermain roleplay, saya termasuk ke dalam fans yang percaya kalau England bukanlah "ayah kandung" dari America (meskipun saya tidak menyangkal kalau Englandlah yang mendidik America sampai Perang Revolusi). Hal ini diperkuat dengan beberapa ulasan sejarah yang sempat saya pelajari pada dua tahun yang lalu, serta salah satu episode di anime yang menyatakan bahwa ada beberapa bangsa yang terlebih dahulu bertemu dengan America kecil sebelum England sendiri (read: Sweden-Finland, Netherlands, ini kalau dari versi anime).
> 
> (malah kalau saya tarik benang merahnya lebih jauh, America sama England ini saya simpulkan sebagai saudara sepupu, saya rasa? Malah dibanding dengan England, justru baik America maupun Canada lebih memiliki ikatan darah yang lebih dekat dengan negara-negara Nordik setelah tahu kalau bangsa Vikinglah yang pertama kali menemukan daerah Amerika Utara terlebih dahulu setelah ngebolang dari Islandia).
> 
> Saya selalu terbuka dalam menerima diskusi mengenai sejarah maupun seputar hal-hal remeh lainnya. Jujur saja, saya sudah lama tidak membaca ulang sejarah semenjak terjun ke berbagai fandom lain. Jadi, semua yang saya tuang di sini murni dari ingatan saya sendiri yang--kalau ada kekeliruan bisa dikoreksi karena saya orangnya pelupa-- /HEH).
> 
> Terima kasih sudah membaca!


End file.
